27th century BC
Events in the Louvre. He is the first architect and physician whose name was recorded and has survived to modern times]] *2900 BC–2334 BC — Mesopotamian wars of the Early Dynastic period. *2775 BC–2650 BC — Second Dynasty wars in Egypt. *2737 BC — Invention of tea as a beverage by Shennong, according to a Chinese legend. *Germination of the Bristlecone pine tree "Methuselah" about 2700 BC, the oldest tree still living now. *2700 BC — Early Dynastic (Archaic) period ended in Ancient Egypt (according to French Egyptologist Nicolas Grimol). This period includes 1st and 2nd Dyasties. *c. 2700 BC — Old Kingdom started in Ancient Egypt. 3rd–6th Dynasties. *2697 BC — According to Chinese tradition, in this year Huangdi (the Yellow Emperor) united the tribes of Zhongyuan. Traditionally regarded as the starting point of Chinese Civilization. *c. 2686 BC — Early Dynastic (Archaic) period ends in Ancient Egypt (other date is 2700 BC). *c. 2686 BC — Old Kingdom starts in Ancient Egypt (other date is 2700 BC). *2686 BC — Egypt: End of Second Dynasty, start of Third Dynasty. Pharaoh Khasekhemwy died. Pharaoh Sanakhte started to reign. *c. 2685 BC — Bull lyre, from the tomb of Queen Puabi, Ur (modern Muqaiyir, Iraq) was made. It is now in University Museum, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia. *c. 2681 BC–c. 2662 BC — Reign of Djoser, Pharaoh of Egypt, Third Dynasty. *2668 BC — Pharaoh Sanakhte died. *c. 2667 BC — Pharaoh Djoser starts to rule (other date is 2681 BC). *2660 BC — Archaic period ends in Ancient Egypt. *c. 2660 BC — Old Kingdom in Ancient Egypt started (Another date is 2715 BC). *c. 2648 BC — Pharaoh Djoser dies (another date is 2662 BC). *2630 BC–2611 BC — Imhotep, Vizier of Egypt, constructs the Pyramid of Djoser *2627 BC–2000 BC — Peru: Construction of the Caral metropolis. *2613 BC — Egypt — End of Third Dynasty, start of Fourth Dynasty. Pharaoh Huni died. Pharaoh Sneferu started to reign. *'c. 2613 BC – 2494 BC' — The Great Sphinx at Giza is built. Fourth Dynasty. *c. 2601 BC–c. 2515 BC — Great Pyramids at Giza are built for Menkaure, Khafre and Khufu. Fourth Dynasty. *c. 2601 BC — Khufu started to rule in Ancient Egypt. * 2600 BC — Mature Harappan phase of the Indus Valley Civilization begins. The cities of Harappa and Mohenjo-daro become large metropolises and the civilization expands to over 2,500 cities and settlements across the whole of Pakistan, much of northern India, and parts of Afghanistan and Iran, covering a region of around one million square miles, which was larger than the land area of its contemporaries Egypt and Mesopotamia combined, and also had superior urban planning and sewage systems. The civilization began using the mature Indus script for its writing system. *2600 BC — End of the Early Dynastic II Period and the beginning of the Early Dynastic IIIa Period in Mesopotamia. *2700 BC — Mesoamericans begin to plant and domesticate corn. Significant persons * Gilgamesh, fourth King of Uruk in Sumer * Djoser, first Pharaoh of the Third dynasty of Egypt * Imhotep, Vizier of Egypt and architect Deaths *Enos, son of Seth, (3525 BC–2630 BC) according to the Hebrew Calendar Decades and years -3 Category:27th century BC -73